shuurajoufandomcom-20200214-history
Davos Marshall
|image = Before Timeskip= |-|After Timeskip= |age = 53 (56 - Timeskip) |gender = Male |species = Human |blood type = O |birth date = 5/9 |height = 6'1" |weight = 190lbs |occupation = General |world of origin = World A |magic type = Cloak of Death, Reject, Power of Youth |epithet = "Tolkien" }} Davos Marshall, (マシャル ダボス Masharu Dabosu), otherwise known as Tolkien (トルケーイン Torukien), is a former General from a certain war from World A. He is one of the four leaders of the Joint Defense Army of World B. Appearance Personality Davos is a scheming, intelligent man. He is willing to let others take the fall to further himself. He has a stern, dead-serious disposition, but can break that and celebrate. Though he is willing to sacrifice others, it is only in the direst of situations. He knows the importance of subordinates, their lives, and their respect. He has no loyalties, and during his time in World B has switched allegiances numerous times. Abilities Weapons Davos has an arsenal of weapons at his disposal; swords, guns, explosives, he can really take whatever he needs, and is trained in the use of most mainstream swords and most modern guns. Magic Tolkien has the ability to use one of the most rare magics, the cloak of death, a magic that allows its user to kill anything they touch, if they so desire. This is said to have been taken from the reaper himself, and only individuals who have bested the reaper can gain such a magic. This killing can extend to even concepts if the user can understand the concept fully. To kill something, it must either be touched with the something that could be considered an extension of the user, or be inside the user's body. Davos has an amulet enchanted with the "Power of Youth". He is able to move as if he is in his prime, but any damage taken will still do as much damage as it would without the amulet. Other Davos is an incredible cook. Special Attacks Weaknesses Davos's old age is a constant factor in him leading the Joint Defense Army, not by power but if he should be allowed to battle at his age. Relationships World A Davos hates World A and it's people. He had tried for years to gain a point of power, and found that in Sythengran, but even there he was unable to change anything. His time in a certain war broke him, he had decided that if he ever got out of it, he would rise to power and make sure young men never had to go through what he did. Davos, after gaining control of Sythengran, fell into a deep depression. He realized he had not the power to stop the world's conflicts. World B Davos looks at World B as a new frontier, and a world that he may just be able to fix. He quickly gained magic powers and used them to gain ranks of power in different allegiances. When Davos finally got to his current position in the JDA, he looked onto a looming war of Humans and Clan. He couldn't let that happen, so he did everything in his power to try to stop it. History Past Events After a war, Davos settled down and stayed alone for most his life, reading a multitude of fantasy books. His retirement was cut short when he was approached by Sythengran and asked to lead their Militia Core. He accepted and started to work under Sythengran, and was eventually moved to the Director Core. One day he woke to find himself in an old style town in World B. He joined an adventurers guild and got a magic amulet that suppressed his the affects of age on his body. He used his knowledge from his past in an army to rise through the ranks at the guild, eventually becoming a guild leader. After an attack on the guild's home town by a group of Clan radicals, where Davos took full command of the Joint Defense Army after their commander was killed, Davos was recruited into the army's ranks. He took on the name Tolkien because he remembered reading a book by an author of that name who was called the "King of Fantasy". Leader of the JDA One of Davos's first missions as a leader of the JDA was attending peace talks with Trent Altos and two of the Clan generals. It ended badly as Davos caught Trent sabotaging the talks, trying to kill both Oridion Morix and Josa Giru. Davos was able to save Oridion's life, and he was able to convince him of Trent's guilt, but Oridion promised that if no justice was brought for this that his army would attack the JDA. Davos tried his best to convince the other JDA generals of Trent's guilt when he returned, but Trent was able to pin it on the Clan. Davos couldn't wait much longer, with a looming war he killed Trent himself and pinned the murder on Ukumi Kuron, one of the other generals who wouldn't believe him. During Timeskip Unlike in From Point A to Point B, Davos survives the events of the story. He joins the main characters' cause after the timeskip. After his defeat at the hands of the main party, Davos exiles himself and travels the multiverse alone. He comes across many people in his travels, both validating and condemning his actions. After a year of searching for himself, he comes to the conclusion that it doesn't matter, and all he can do now is try to redeem himself. For two years Davos trains his magic abilities and searches for other types of powers. He returns to Alternia changed, and finds Araigen Rensutsu in the midst of his own training, and nearly gets himself killed. Araigen is held back by Takumi Tao and Hyobachi D. Yukizu who come to the conclusion that if Davos had wanted to fight or kill them, he would have already tried. Davos explains himself and say that while he may not be in fighting condition, he is willing to help the group in any way he can. After Timeskip Quotes "You have bested me, now I cannot flee. My power is now yours, let it help your Earthly chores. But, Mortal, listen well, this is a curse more than a spell." - The words spoken to Davos upon gaining the Cloak of Death magic. Trivia Related Articles Category:A2B Category:Human Category:Male Category:Magic User Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist